Preocupación
by CrazyTG
Summary: A veces la preocupación puede llegar a herir hasta a las personas que más quieres... He vuelto al fin! XD SxA Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews por favor!


Hey hey! Que pensaron? TG murió de aburrimiento y calor? Pues claro que no! bueno, casi...pero claro que no! XD Tenía tiempo de no escribir un fanfic por aqui, así que para su desgracia me tienen de nuevo XD La verdad he tenido una semana muy difícil, además de que me muero de calor, no he podido usar la computadora D: (Culpen a mis hermanos ) En fin, quiero dedicarle este fic a una de mis mejores amigas, Sandra (SI! Te djie que te dedicar a un fic y obviamente lo iba a cumplir XD) porque entre las estupideces que hacemos siempre por MSN, me haz demostrado que eres una gran persona y amiga Te quiero mucho, loca :D. En fin, lamento haberme ausentado tanto por aqui, apenas puedo usar la PC por un rato al día, porque siempre que me dispongo a hacerlo yo o tengo que hacer algo o mis queridos hermanos ya estan ahí y yo digo "LMP, estos tipos nunca salen de ahí ¬¬".

Por cierto, a la persona que me dejó un review con insultos y demás, si estás leyendo esto, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero, ¿Dejar insultos anónimos? Una cosa es hacer una crítica constructiva, y otra cosa es insultar al autor. Si no te gustan mis fanfics, no los leas...es así de simple. Como dije antes, la verdad es que no me considero la mejor autora, pero aunque tu me insultes...Yo seguir escribiendo, reconozco mis errores perfectamente, y para que lo sepas, sé muy bien lo que quiero.

Bueno, ahora sí ...Luces, cámara, acción! Omg, esperen, eso no iba xD Nos vemos ^^

Disclaimer: Ejem...los Combo Niños no me pertenecen (les sorprende? a mi no ¬¬) algún día lo serán...ok no ._.) son absolutamente, completamente y otros mente de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle (Se escriben así ?)

* * *

**Preocupación.**

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las leves gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su angelical rostro. Jamás imaginó que él, el chico mas dulce del mundo, la haya tratado de esa manera. Simplemente no lo entendía y se cuestionaba desde cuando tenía esa actitud. Es decir, era increíble y extraño verlo en ese estado tan poco común en el. Pero que mas daba, era una tonta, obviamente era su culpa. Si no hubiese sido tan tonta, el no se hubiera enojado así. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que había sucedido hacía apenas ayer, aunque trataba de olvidarlo, su mente seguía obligándola a recordar el suceso...

_Flash Back:_

Una vez más, Nova Nizza era invadida por un Divino. Éste destruía todo a su paso y la gente corría desesperada en busca de un refugio donde pudiesen estar a salvo. La malvada criatura sin dudar era sumamente cruel y estaba llena de odio, sin mencionar de la increíble fuerza bruta que tenía...Mucha fuerza, poco cerebro, como Paco.- Oye!- En fin, mientras el fuerte monstruo atacaba la ciudad, cuatro héroes enmascarados se dirigían a toda prisa al lugar donde el Divino se hallaba para poder vencerlo.

-Muy bien chicos...estén todos listos, este Divino es muy fuerte y peligroso, tengan cuidado- advirtió Azul a sus amigos.

Después de una largo tiempo, tratando de derrotar al divino y debilitarlo, finalmente Pilar pudo ver de quien se trataba el tótem, que la criatura llevaba en su espalda.

- ¡Serio, es tu tótem!- gritó la morena.

En ese momento, el chico Tigrillo se preparó para saltar sobre el Divino y así tocar su tótem, pero el monstruo lo vio venir y le dió un golpe que los sacó volando por los aires, haciendo que choque fuertemente contra un edificio. Al verlo así , Azul se dirigió a socorrerlo mientras Paco y Pilar se quedaron combatiendo a su rival.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí...-pronunció el chico débilmente mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la rubia. La verdad se sentía terrible, pero no quería preocuparla.

-De acuerdo, pero...

-¡CUIDADO!- Gritño el chico mientras tomaba a la ojiazul entre sus brazos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la llevaba a un lugar seguro ya que el Divino había estado a punto de golpearlos.

-Serio, quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de...

-¡No Azul! ¡Me necesitan!

-Pero Serio, estás muy débil, nosotros trataremos de debilitarlo y cuando lo esté podrás tocar tu tótem- respondió ella.

-Ni hablar, no los dejaré solos...- se negaba el chico.

-No Serio, tu te quedarás aquí y...- pero en ese momento, ya no pudo hablar más. Sintió un fuerte dolor que se apoderó de ella mientras todo se volvía borroso.-_¡AZUL!_- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***

Abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras poco a poco veía una gran luz blanca. Trató de levantarse, y comprobó que tenía el brazo completamente vendado. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Se sentó lentamente en la camilla en donde estaba y pudo reconocer perfectamente el lugar: La enfermería de la escuela.

-¡Azul, despertaste!- escuchó la cálida voz de su amiga Pilar mientras sentía el abrazo que le brindaba su amiga- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo... ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-El Divino te golpeó y quedaste inconciente- explicó Pilar a su amiga- Pero pronto lo vencimos y te trajimos aquí.

- ¿Y los demás?-

-Están afuera. Solamente podemos pasar de a uno, así que por eso me quede yo sola un rato aquí contigo. Paco y Serio están muy preocupados, en especial Serio- respondió - En fin, será mejor que salga y les avise a los chicos que estás bien, te veré luego, ¿Sí?

-Está bien. Gracias Pilar.- Y dicho esto, vio como su amiga se iba delicándole su cálida y típica sonrisa. Pilar era simplemente genial y la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener, no cabía duda.

Unos minutos después, la chica vio entrar a Serio. Pero no era el mismo Serio tranquilo de siempre. Su cara mostraba preocupación, desesperación, y algo de enojo. Estaba sumamente frustrado y caminaba dando vueltas una y otra vez mientras Azul veía la escena preocupada.

-Serio...yo...-

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- exclamó furioso mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Lo l-lamento, yo...- tartamudeó la joven.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras ayudarlos y que tengas cuidado! ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Te das cuenta de que te pudo haber pasado algo peor?- La verdad, Serio no quería tratarla así...Jamás lo haría, pero el hecho de que ella pudo haber salido más herida de lo que ya estaba lo agoviaba. De pronto, se detuvo por completo y la miró. Y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que dos pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban de las mejillas de la chica. Idiota que era, la había hecho llorar.

-Azul, y-yo...-tartamudeó nervioso y arrepentido mientras se acercó un poco hacia donde estaba ella. Pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando la voz de su amigo Paco lo llamó , y sin decir nada más y con la mirada baja, se dirigió a la puerta y salió en silencio de la habitación.

_Fin de Flash Back._

-Tonta...- Se repetía en su mente, así era como se sentía en ese momento. Era su culpa...ella fue la terca que no quería que salga lastimado...Serio era uno de sus mejores amigos. Siempre se había preocupado por ella, y realmente lo valoraba. Si no hubiese sido tan terca, no le hubiera pasado nada y Serio no estar a tan molesto con ella...No lo culpaba si jamás le volvía a hablar.

¿Ahora como combatirían el mal o irían a la escuela? Era obvio que las cosas no serían como antes. Además, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que su forma de ver a su tan querido amigo había cambiado bastante. Primero comenzó a fijarse en su físico. Se dio cuenta de que el era... ¿Guapo? Sí, ella comenzó a mirarlo de esa manera, pero luego esa pequeña atracción se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más allá que amistad o que una simple atracción pasajera...estaba enamorada de él. Sí, lo estaba, le encantaba pasar tiempo con el, poder tenerlo cerca, y sobretodo, le encantaba la extrema preocupación que le tenía.

Pero que más daba...Debía olvidarse de todo eso, porque a partir de ahora, ya no volvería a vivirlo.

***

El joven muchacho caminaba por Nova Nizza mientras la lluvia caía mojando toda la ciudad. Cubriéndose con su paraguas, Serio estaba cavizbajo sin rumbo alguno. Se sentía completamente deprimido y muy enojado consigo mismo: ¿Cómo había sido capaz de gritarle de esa manera a la chica de sus sueños? Era un completo idiota, hirió sus sentimientos porque el no pudo controlar los suyos.

Odiaba haberla visto de esa manera. Y todo por su culpa. El jamás ser a capaz de gritarle esas cosas en serio. Solamente odiaba verla en peligro. No lo soportaba, y lo volvía loco el hecho de que alguien le haga daño. Ella era todo para él, no cabía duda. Pero era demasiado cobarde para decirle lo que sentía. Ella nunca lo perdonaría después del suceso en la enfermería.

Siguió caminando por la ciudad. Todo estaba completamente vacío y se encontraba el solo en la calle. A pesar de todo, el sonido de la lluvia lo calmaba y lo ayudaba a animarse un poco. Volvió a pensar en Azul. _"Soy un imbécil"_ Susurró sin dejar de caminar. Después de dar un par de vueltas, se dispuso a irse rumbo a su casa. Quería irse a dormir de una buena vez y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido. Quería sacarsela de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Sollozos.

Eso fue lo que oyó luego de caminar unas calles. Miró a ambos lados pero no encontró nada, aunque pudo escuchar más fuerte el sonido de los sollozos mezclándose con el de la lluvia, no pudo ver nada. Miró otra vez, y a lo lejos, vio la figura de una chica cabizbaja que se encontraba sentada, llorando. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y al verla un poco más de cerca, sorprendido, notó una cara conocida:

- ¿Azul?...-

La joven levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Serio cerca de ella, cubriendola con su paraguas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¡Estás toda mojada! Ven, te llevaré a tu casa...- Y con esto el muchaco la ayudó a levantarse mientras que la rubia seguía guardando silencio.

En cuanto ella se puso de pie, ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro, apenas a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que Azul desvió la mirada. No se atrevía a mirarlo, no después de lo que hab a pasado el día anterior. Él la miro con tristeza y cariño. Estaba completamente arrepentido del daño que le había causado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, mientras que el paraguas de Serio los cubría a ambos.

Después de un rato, mientra caminaban, Serio la miró detenidamente mientras la chica ignoraba esto último. Vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, de seguro había estado llorando por su culpa. Una vez más, el hecho del día anterior invadió su mente y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras una pequeña lágrima se resbalaba por sus mejillas sin que Azul lo notara. Inconscientemente, la miró de nuevo, y para sorpresa de la chica, la abrazó fuertemente, tirando el paraguas y sin importarle la lluvia.

-Perdóname...-

Azul se quedó en shock. Sintió como los brazos de Serio la rodeaban y le brindaban calor y cariño. La voz del muchacho sonaba muy débil y notó que estaba completamente arrepentido. Poco a poco, correspondió al abrazo mientras seguía guardando silencio. No le importaba la lluvia, ni la hora, ni nada. Para ella, ese momento fue eterno y no quería que se terminara jamás.

Después de un par de minutos, Serio la miró y colocó sus manos en su rostro, mientras le limpiaba delicadamente los restos de lágrimas de sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas. No quería que sufriera más. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente como nunca. Sonrió un poco al ver su rostro. Se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de Azul aferrándose a su espalda. Rápidamente correspondió al abrazo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron y pocos segundo después sus labios también lo hicieron. Se quedaron un rato más abrazados y vieron que la lluvia había parado para dar paso al hermoso sol de Nova Nizza. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando mientras Serio contaba chistes y abrazaba a su ahora novia, quien reía y disfrutaba del camino junto a él.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente, dos corazones más se unieron en la ciudad de Nova Nizza.

**FIN**


End file.
